Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale is an American actress best known for her voice over work in video games like Grandia II, the Mass Effect trilogy, Diablo III, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Tales of Symphonia, the Metroid Prime trilogy, the Metal Gear Solid games, Brütal Legend, Halo 4, and Disney's animated movies. As a result of Hale's prolific works as a voice actress in video gaming, Guinness World Records awarded her with a Guinness World Record for being "the most prolific videogame voice actor (female)" which has been featured in the book Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Filmography Film *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007)''- Billy's Mom *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)''- Cinderela *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007)''- Cinderella *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006)''- Computer, Numbuh 86, Runt, Numbah One's Mom *''Kung Fu Magoo (2010)''- Agent L *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch (2005)''- Additional voices *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001)''- Cinderella *''Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off (1997)''- Mallory McMallard *''Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995)''- Sonya Blade *''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008)''- Kamina *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000)''- Dottie *''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003)''- Thorn, Queen *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999)''- Thorn *''Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000)''- Princess Serena *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009)''- Starfire, Killer Frost *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008)''- Alana *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)''- Ms. Keane *''The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003)''- Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks *''TMNT (2007)''- Additional Voices *''Totally Spies!: The Movie (2010)''- Sam, Mandy *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)''- Additional Voices Television *''All Grown Up! (2003)''- Brett, Diane *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005)''- June, Avatar Kyoshi *''Back at the Barnyard (2007)''- Freddy's Mom *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011)''- Ramona, Zatanna, Poison Ivy (First appearance only), Ice, Killer Frost *''Ben 10 (2006)''- Teacher, Jamie (episode "And Then There Were 10"), Joey (Rojo) (episodes "The Alliance", "Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10" Pts. 1 & 2), Gilbert, Mandy (episode "Camp Fear"), Turbine (episode "Ben 4 Good Buddy") *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006)''- Margo, Gina the Olingo *''Camp Lazlo (2005)''- Mrs. McCannon, Misty, Suzie *''Charmed (1999)''- Neighbor (episode "Morality Bites") *''Class of 3000 (2006-2008)''- Madison, Ms. Lopez, Bianca Moon *''Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008)''- Numbuh 86 (2003–2008), Computer, Mrs. Thompson, Nurse Claiborne, Runt, Dixie, Mrs. Uno, Mrs. Beatles, Negative Numbuh 86, Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Rainbow Monkey *''Cow and Chicken (1997)''- P.E. Teacher, Additional Voices *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007)''- Sophie Jarre, La Skunkette Rouga *''Fillmore! (2002-2004)''- Natasha (episode "The Currency of Doubt") *''G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011)''- Wendy *''Generator Rex (2011-2013)''- Black Knight *''Gotham Girls (2002)''- Commissioner, Prison Warden Caroline *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013)''- Carol Ferris *''House of Mouse (2001)''- Cinderella, Princess Aurora *''Iron Man (1994-1996)''- Spider-Woman/Julia Carpenter (1995–1996) *''Justice League Unlimited (2004)''- Giganta, Killer Frost, Inza, Zatanna, Black Siren *''Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008)''- Emerald Empress, Martha Kent, other voices *''Marvel Anime: X-Men''- Jean Grey *''Mighty Ducks (1996-1997)''- Mallory McMallard *''Mirmo! (2002-2005)''- Pappi *''Motorcity (2012-2013)''- Foxy *''Phineas and Ferb (2007)''- Carla the Intern *''Rocket Power (1999)''- Paula Dullard *''Samurai Jack (2001)''- Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (1994)''- Alliyah-din *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010)''- Thorn (episode "In Fear of the Phantom"), Delilah Blake (episode "The Legend of Alice May") *''Sofia the First (2012)''- Cinderella, Princess Aurora *''Sonic the Hedgehog (1993)''- Additional Voices *''Spike's Video Game Awards 2012''- Commander Jane Shepard *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994-1998)''- Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *''Spider-Man Unlimited (1999-2001)''- Lady Vermin of the Knights of Wundagore, Additional Voices (1999–2001) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010)''- Aayla Secura, Senator Riyo Chuchi, Lolo Purs *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series (2003)''- Eleanor Little, Martha Little *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2008)''- Billy's Mom (Gladys), Mallory, Various *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010)''- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Corrina Korvac *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999)''- Hinga *''The Pink Panther (1993)''- Additional Voices *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005)''- Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane, Big Mary, Sedusa, Additional Voices *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996)''- Jessica Margaret Leya 'Jessie' Bannon (1997) *''The Tick (1994)''- Carmelita (1995–1996) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995)''- Candy Kitty, Additional Voices *''Time Squad (2001)''- Josephine Bonaparte *''Totally Spies! (2001)''- Sam, Mandy, Various Characters *''TUFF Puppy (2010)''- Additional Voices *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006)''- Thorn (episode "The Vampire Strikes Back"), House Computer, Allison (episode "High-Tech House of Horrors"), Honey Hensecker, Dr. Joan Goodfew (episode "Safari So Good"), Meadow, Maize, Knox (episode "Homeword House"), Leora Lasswell (episode "Go West, Young Scoob"), Sue Krose (episode "Gold Paw"), Linda, Gooey-Oh Creature, Zombie Kid #3 (episode "E-Scream") *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (1994–1998)''- Ivy *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Jean Grey *''Xiaolin Chronicles (2013)''- Kimiko Tohomiko, Ashley/Katnappe *''Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006)''- Ashley/Katnappe Video Games *''Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005)''- Casi, Mother, Child *''BioShock Infinite (2013)''- Rosalind Lutece *''Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002)''- Xialon, Additional Voices *''Brütal Legend (2009)''- Ophelia *''Cars (2006)'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005)''- Numbuh 86, Computer *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix (2005)''- Toadette *''Disney Friends (2008)''- Dory *''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002)''- Various *''Finding Nemo (2003)''- Various *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010)''- Erinys, Young Callisto *''Halo 4 (2012)''- Commander Sarah Palmer *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- Hawkgirl, Killer Frost *''Justice League Heroes (2006)''- Black Canary *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011)''- Cinderella, Aurora *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (2009)''- Cinderella, Aurora *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Phoenix *''Mass Effect (2007)''- Commander Shepard (female), Additional Roles *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)''- Commander Shepard (female) *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)''- Commander Shepard (female) *''Metal Gear Solid (1998)''- Dr. Naomi Hunter *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001)''- Emma Emmerich *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)''- Dr. Naomi Hunter *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004)''- Dr. Naomi Hunter *''Metroid Prime (2002)''- Samus Aran *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004)''- Samus Aran *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007)''- Samus Aran *''Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005)''- Illusen, Vanity *''No More Heroes: Desperate Struggles (2010)''- Kimmy Howell / Alice Twilight *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Nariko *''Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004)''- Kid, Lizard, Villager, Slave *''Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Mayhem (2004)''- Poltergeist, Computer, Shermantech Scientist *''Scooby-Doo!: Who's Watching Who? (2006)''- Professor Lorelei Leigh *''Scribblenauts Unlimited (2012)''- Lily, Narrator *''Soulcalibur III (2005)''- Tira *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Tira *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Tira *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Tira *''Spider-Man (2000)''- Black Cat, Mary Jane *''Spider-Man II: Enter Electro (2001''- Rogue, Dr. Watts, Computer 2 *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006)''- Silver Sable *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007)''- Silver Sable *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)''- Silver Sable *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001)'' *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002)''- Federation Officer #1, Additional Voices *''Star Wars: Force Commander (2000)''- Building Lifter Pilot, Scanner Jammer Driver, Rullian Prisoner #2 *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003)''- Jaden Korr (Female) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003)''- Bastila Shan *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords (2004)''- Bastila Shan *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011)''- Satele Shan, Female Trooper and others *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004)''- Flora *''Tak and the Power of Juju (2003)''- Flora *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005)''- Flora *''The Hobbit (2003)''- Additional Voices *''The Last of Us (2013)''- Sector 12 Officer Ramirez, Additional Voices *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002)''- Galadriel, Lobelia *''The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005)''- Trinity *''The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction (2001)''- Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *''The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002)''- Miss Keane, Princess, Sedusa, Female Child 2, Female Child 3, Female Citizen 2, Female Citizen 3 *''Totally Spies!: Swamp Monster Blues''- Sam *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- Phoenix *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2005)''- Silver Sable *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011)''- Multiplayer announcer *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003)''- Carol Hines, Rogue *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)''- Scarlet Witch, Stepford Cuckoos *''X-Men: Next Dimension (2002)''- Rogue Category:Voice Actors Category:X-Men Category:Soul Series Category:Star Wars Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:The Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:Batman Category:Green Lantern Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Category:Superman Category:Mass Effect Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Metroid